An Artist Never Dies!
by SeverNSkull
Summary: Deidara has erupted and destroyed himself to kill Sasuke, but is it really the end? This is the epic tale me and my buddies have been conspiring on. Don't worry, it gets better!
1. Prologue: Bakuhatsu!

I panted hard and glared coldly at my adversary. _Those eyes_, those damned Uchiha eyes glared back at me. My opponent was just as tired and weak as I was. My body was sore and covered in bruises and my legs had gone soft and limp. I couldn't escape even if I wanted to and my chakra was too low to fight back, even with the hatred I had towards him and towards _that person_. My arms were painfully growing heavier by the second as my crimson blood continued to spill out in profuse amounts. I had had my arms _both_ severed off before but I had a feeling the right now I was bleeding to death. The amount pouring out was possibly lethal but there was nothing I would be able to do about it anyways.

I felt anger seep through me. This kid was playing a game with me; he had something up his sleeve, otherwise he would've already killed me by now. He started coming towards me. I had to get up! I couldn't just lay here and be taken by an enemy, much less an Uchiha who knows _nothing_ of true art. This boy, this child, my opponent was the kid brother of my most hated and bitter rival; he was Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha's last living clanmate and younger brother.

I tried my feet again and they fell out from under me. I bit back a curse and knew I was a sitting duck; trapped for all use and purposes. Fortunately, the boy and I were both low on chakra so that evened out the playing field but most of my jutsu was '**Doton**-based'; the brat had already figured out how to defeat me.

It was obvious my idiot bastard of a partner, Tobi wasn't coming to rescue me. He was a coward and was always conveniently 'gone' when I needed him, but it seemed fitting. I had left Danna when he needed me. It was my fault Sasori my last partner got killed because I had to make a show of my power and try to take on the nine-tail's jinchuriki.

"Where's Itachi's?" Damn him! He said _that_ name.

I grimaced in my hatred of the elder Uchiha and sent two long threads of snaking clay towards the boy. I wrapped them around his ankles and smiled triumphantly as I usually did in battle, but I miscalculated; my chakra was _far_ lower than his. The boy sent waves of electricity over his body to counter my art and I had to quickly disconnect and scoot back to safety.

I was growing more exhausted but finally the boy was weak enough to be in my same position; he fell to his knees. Yes! I have him now!

I chuckled at my own cleverness. "I'll win no matter what, un! Even if I can't move, my bombs can move for me…" I looked over at the duck-haired boy who didn't even flinch at my words.

I composed myself. "Considering the situation at hand, you could show some fear, don't you think?" I had always wanted to see Itachi quiver in fear and revelation of my art, before it blasted him to pieces! His brother would make a close second; he'd be _almost_ as good. "This time my art _will_ win and _you_ will _die_."

His face showed nothing. It was blank as if the threat of death was welcomed like an old friend that kept promising to show up but never did.

Rage was starting to bubble up. This boy was looking down on _me_, hence he was looking down at my art! NO ONE LOOKS DOWN AT MY ART! He was just like that bastard who forced me to join this hell-bent organization!

I laughed to myself, thinking about personally stuffing clay down the boy's throat. I wanted to scream! I wanted to blow my cap! I wanted to _kill_ Sasuke Uchiha and more fervently Itachi Uchiha! Those eyes! Those eyes keep judging my art like it's nothing! Damn them! Damn them both to hell!

"That really pissed me off! It's exactly like your brother", I screamed at the young Uchiha. "Stop acting so damn cool!" He looked at me uncaring and staring right through me, just as before. Damn him!

"Those eyes! Those damned eyes make me go mad!" I huffed in anger, rage, and frustration. All of my emotions were erupting beautifully and I didn't care. I wanted to prove those tasteless, cultureless bastards wrong!

"Those eyes that see my art, without showing any amazement," I panted and paused as I snarled the rest, "I can't stand them, criticizing my art." I spent a moment to catch my breath and glared heatedly at the boy in front of me. He didn't deserve to see the beauty that was my art anyways!

The dark-haired teenager just continued to maintain his fearless stance, even kneeling and responded to my rage in a way that sent the rage shuddering down my spine. "I don't give a damn about any of this." He rose his voice and glared into me just the same with those damned blood-colored eyes, "Just tell me where Itachi is!"

_That name_ again. He really did think of my art as nothing, just like his brother; just like my sensei; just like everyone else. I looked blankly in front of me reveling and mulling over the words in my head. My art, was my life! I couldn't have it frowned upon. It was my legacy! It was my EVERYTHING!

My eyes shifted back towards my opponent just in time to watch the tear-shaped drops spin and fade into charcoal pools, still gauging my movements. He thought I was useless – that my _art_ was useless. Some genius he was. THAT REALLY LIT MY FIRE AND PISSED ME OFF! I had to prove myself. I had to show him true fear. I had to show him the power that my art had and I dubiously began my question, "You're not using the Sharingan anymore…?" My hand reached up and caught the collar on my shirt. "You keep underestimating me," I muttered and tore the fabric away, catching the duck-haired kid's attention.

I smirked in amusement as my sealed mouth was revealed, stitches keeping it shut for only cases such as this. I knew the organization had plans for me and I honestly couldn't give two shits about it, since I had a more _artistic_ course of action in mind.

I raised my palm-mouth to the stitching and let it bite in, sniping it with sharp, small white teeth and pulled it out as I got the clay ready. "Ouch", I hissed lightly, almost inaudibly at the slight pain. In a moment, teeth and curled lips burst forth, thrusting out a long, hideous pink tongue and as silently it roared, everything came into place on the canvas. Yes, I'd blow the shit out of that Uchiha brat! I'd kill him and show that raven bastard _exactly_ why he should've felt fear towards my art to begin with; my example being his kid brother.

The Uchiha started some in surprise and he tensed in appearance, becoming more alert. TOO LATE NOW!

I laughed at my own genius, abandoning all remaining sanity to my ultimate art; my masterpiece. This piece would define me and make everyone tremble at my name. I would rock the heavens and the hells and the world in-between. I cackled and began feeding the hungry, ravenous mouth that seemed starved for every last chunk of the clay I held. As the monstrosity was sated, I was satisfied that I'd teach this foolish know-it-all _true_ art. I should educate him now - tell the boy what was going to happen to him – with exactly what mangled corpse his dear, recluse of a brother would find.

"This is my ultimate art", I stated in a demented sense of pride. "I'm going to blow myself up!"

The boy glared harder as if wiling me to do it and grit his teeth. If only looks could kill… but now, I was dead anyways. It wouldn't make a difference.

The adrenaline of becoming art and showing Itachi true fear filled my soul and my body. "Death will make me a piece of art! An unbelievable explosion that makes indelible scars on earth and finally," I was practically shivering with ecstasy of this moment as the chakra began coiling and reacting inside my body, "MY ART WILL HAVE THE PRAISE IT DESERVES!" This feeling, having all these explosions come to light inside me, to become true art, it really made me tick. It was better than getting my rocks off with a girl. Maybe I sound like that lug _Hidan_, but to beome true art was my dream! I wanted to be art and I wanted to kill the Uchiha before me. Forgive me Tobi, you might not survive this either…

I grinned at the Uchiha as my body began to become further consumed and I became inebriated with the chakra explosives inside and I told him my thoughts out loud, "You, you'll certainly die now!"

The ex-Konoha shinobi struggled to move and fell in his attempt. "Ugh!"

I cackled in a dark, malicious tone, "The blast wave will cover a radius of 10km! Don't think you'll escape this, un!"

I felt the end grow closer.

"NOW BE FRIGHTENED…"

"…ADMIRE…"

"…DESPAIR…"

"…AND SHOUT…"

"…BECAUSE MY ART…"

I was being sucked in as I spoke my most sacred and final words. I could see and practically feel the brat's fear!

"…IS A BLAST!"


	2. Chapter 2: Somewhere

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter! The next will be longer! I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. (That'll do it. Not doing it every single chapter, sorry.)**

* * *

I once heard it would take a powerful genjutsu to rival any god to render space-time and delve into an alternate universe, well, either that or the strength of nine atomic bombs. The fact that my art was able to achieve something made me feel a little spark of happiness inside, that and pain was now coursing through my body as I was bathed in a blinding white light wrapped in the kaleidoscope colors that bled into it.

_Congratulations self! You discovered a wormhole! Achievement unlocked!_

I had no idea how much time had passed, but it felt like an eternity. Every moment seemed to last for hours and every assumed hour for decades. The light never ended and my body became a pliable thing for the torture of this place to mold and shift like clay. I shut my eyes and succumbed to the pain until it all ended and my numbed body felt something other than pain. I wasn't sure where I was or exactly how I had gotten there, but I knew for certain I wasn't in that horrible place any more.

I heard the audible sound of my art echoing through the mass and I could smell earth and grass and smog without the delicious chemical scent of gunpowder like those I had grown accustomed to in my explosions.

_Where am I?_

I decided to give my delirious mind a rest and my weak body one to boot. I wasn't going anywhere – I couldn't. Everything hurt and my eyes ached for a rest as more sounds seemed to find their way to my ears. Sounds I had never heard before that were unlike any jutsu, summoning, or animal in my world. I felt people closing in but my eyes were still scarred by the blinding light and I let them close in, unable to defend myself.

At least I had a good run, eh? At least I killed an Uchiha with the sheer beauty and power of my art, indulging into a sense of megalomania. And even more so, at least, at long last, I had finally surpassed _Itachi Uchiha_.


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

_A note before I start this new chapter. _

_I'd like to thank my mystery guest and everyone whom has read and liked this story so far. I adore writing for you guys and I always like to get reviews, after all, they help us improve each other's work and inspire them! So please enjoy and review! _

_- SeverNSkull _

* * *

My eyes opened to an unfocused, unnatural light. I was sure it wasn't sunlight, but I distinctly remembered being outside, lying in the cool grass. My nostrils were ravaged by the particularly unpleasant smell of a sterile hospital room. My back seemed to burn with the cold of steel against it. My skin protested angrily against metal restraints on my chest, wrists, ankles, and thighs. My body was sore in every way.

I blinked trying to refocus my eyes on my surroundings. I started hearing voices that seemed grumbled and unclear. My eyes set upon a light above me that burned so I turned my head to escape it, landing on a man in white wearing blue hospital-grade gloves, a white cloth cap, and a matching white cloth mask. There were countless others in the room, gawking at me like I was some sort of freak, but then again, to them with my odd appendages, I would be. Wouldn't I?

"Doctor, the subject seems to be gaining consciousness", a female to my right, out of my line of vision stated.

_No shit? Really? Wow! We got a genius over here!_

I truly and honestly _hate_ doctors. It shouldn't be a wonder after having both of my arms reattached. I mentally shuddered at the sudden memory and I noticed a glint of metal. I focused on it, regaining my vision. The doctor had a scalpel in his steady hand and even with the mask, I could tell he was eager to cut into me – eager to see how I _ticked_, since by medical, scientific, and any other standards I shouldn't be alive. I shouldn't be alive with a beastly mouth where my core was, nor after that explosion. I was long due a death. I _owed_ Death, but I wasn't going to let myself become a science experiment! My life was dedicated to art! An artist, a true, dedicated artist lived and died for his work and it wasn't over yet.

My mind started to sift through ideas frantically. My tongue was twisted and my mouth was dry, rendering me unable to protest. I was _scared_. I actually felt fear for once in my life. At last, I landed on an idea. I could use Kitsuchi-san's jutsu. I could manage it, but tied down it would require a lot more hand seals and time; that being said, I was short on time.

The white cloth-clad '_doctors_' began to converse about their procedure, but I was too busy concentrating on my hands to listen; _Snake_.

The doctors put their attention on my chest-mouth and it bared its teeth angrily and made a sound much like a snarl, making the female on my other side scream in fear as the long pink tongue darted out to lick its lips. The distraction allowed me to get the second seal: _Ram_.

Another doctor tried to comfort her and the man with the scalpel barked out, "Make her shut up and get her the hell out of here!" He scowled and his bushy, black brows furrowed angrily as he let out a dangerous grunt. I smirked in amusement.

_Dog_. I was almost done.

The female was banished from the room and the other doctors seemed to become more tense and serious as they stared hesitantly at my foreign orifice. I scoffed and made the next sign, my knuckles rapping lightly against the operating table: _Rat._

The doctor looked down at my hand and raised a brow, seeming to ponder an idea but he shook it off and began bringing the scalpel closer to me. _Snake_.

The scalpel pressed against my skin. I could feel the thin cold blade cutting through me and I whimpered trying to make a sound of protest or a scream or a shout or anything to say 'no', but no such sound escaped. I bit my lip to the point it began bleeding as well and I could feel my teeth through the other side. I had to get this last sign. I had to concentrate. It wasn't like losing an arm; no. If I failed, my consequence would be death.

_Tiger_.

"**Doton: Kengan no Jutsu!"**

My left fist became encased in a thick armor-like rock. I pulled it through the metal restraint and punched the doctor's elbow, breaking it awkwardly and making him scream. It was a horrible sound and everyone in the room seemed to follow suit and either stood frozen in place or making for the door, pounding against it. It was locked shut to keep me inside, not that it would make much of a difference.

I ripped the metal band off of my chest and then proceeded to free my right arm and my legs as the earth-based jutsu spread into my right arm. I slid onto the floor and looked at the terrified doctors. I really wanted to blow these quacks to pieces, but I couldn't without my clay. Where could it be?

My eyes darted around the room; there was a window to the far right. I took a running start and leapt through it, smashing through with my fists and falling a long ways to the ground what had to be two dozen stories high. The fists were fading out quick thanks to my own peculiar Kekkai Genkai, you know, the mouths? I landed on my feet, forming a crater in the asphalt below the building and making wheeled metal summons roar and cry in fear.

My chest hurt and I covered it with a hand, trying to keep the blood in, but I was swaying on my feet. My body was sore and I was tired. I needed to hide somewhere and heal. I had to run, so I ran. I let each chakra filled bound take me in an aimless direction. I had no idea where I was or where I was going, but I wasn't headed back and I wasn't going to be left a sitting duck!

I came into an area that had several businesses that seemed to be empty and dark as they had either begun to – or prior to my arrival – close for the night. I began to slow down as I became more and more drowsy. I was tired; so tired. My eyes were drooping in sleep. I hadn't thought I had lost that much blood, but my chakra hadn't fully recovered from my fight with that _Uchiha_. Damn him! Dead and he's still vexing me.

I turned into an alleyway, shadowed by the surrounding buildings. I eased into a crevice and slumped down, getting the pale powdery green pants dirty. They weren't my own and I didn't care any ways. Sleep was reaching its slender fingers out for me, gripping my hand, and inviting me close.

I decided to indulge in my desire to rest. I was simply too drained to care, but the only dreams I had were nightmares and nothingness.


End file.
